Le Monde Parallèle
by Lys9191
Summary: Mu a sept ans, et Sion sent sa mort venir. Il décide d’emmener Mu dans une dimension parallèle, où la mère de l’enfant serait restée en vie. Mu est obligé d’utiliser le corps d’un autre, et fait pleins de bêtises. Révélation sur les origines de Kiki


_Attention s'il vous plaît ! Cette fiction a été écrite il y a quelques années. Mis à part quelques changements par ci par là, le vocabulaire reste le même : un vocabulaire d'adolescente rebelle, donc ^^_

_Ce qu'il y a dedans : alors, une scène lemon (mais je préviens, ce n'est qu'un flash-back pas très essentiel pour l'histoire vous pourrez le sauter sans problème), de l'action/adventure_

_Résumé : Mu a sept ans, et Sion sent sa mort venir… Il décide d'emmener Mu dans une dimension parallèle, où la mère de l'enfant serait restée en vie… Mu est obligé d'utiliser le corps d'un autre, et fait pleins de bêtises._

_Attention ! Révélation sur les origines de Kiki by me !_

Légende : - parole ''paroles par pensée'' _- pensée de quelqu'un_

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Le monde parallèle

Mu, jeune Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, venait d'acquérir son armure. Il avait sept ans. L'épreuve d'armure s'était passée à Jamir, et tout de suite après sa victoire il était revenu au Sanctuaire. Mais son maître l'avait mit en garde : il était le Grand Pope, et jamais son ex-apprenti ne devait l'appeler ''maître'' face aux autres. Son identité devait rester secrète. Peu après ces recommandations, ils se rendirent au Sanctuaire et Mu s'installa dans la première maison du Zodiaque. Il ne revit son maître que rarement, sous les traits du Grand Pope.

Un soir, vers vingt heures, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans son temple, un garde alla le voir et lui dit :

- Le Grand Pope veut vous voir, Chevalier du Bélier. Il dit que c'est urgent. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Très bien, j'y vais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était au treizième temple. Deux gardes gardaient l'entrée. Le tibétain se présenta, et dit la raison de sa présence. La porte lui fut ouverte. Sitôt entré, elle se referma. Il marcha jusqu'au trône du représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, et s'agenouilla.

- Mu du Bélier, pour vous servir Grand Pope. Vous m'avez fait demandez ?

Et là, il eu une surprise : le Grand Pope enleva son casque et son masque pour laisser apparaître ce visage que Mu n'avait plus vu depuis le départ de Jamir.

- Oublis le Grand Pope, durant notre entretien je serais Sion, ton entraîneur. Mais également celui qui t'a élevé...

Les dernières paroles surprirent Mu, bien qu'elles fussent réelles.

- Oui Gr... maître Sion.

- Bon, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de grave.

Le visage de Sion était encore plus sombre que d'habitude, et Mu était inquiet. Si son maître disait que quelque chose était grave, alors ça l'était vraiment...

- Tu sais qu'étant le Grand Pope, j'ai accès à Star Hill. Cet endroit est le plus proche des étoiles, et ce sont elles qui nous prédisent l'avenir - du moins, la plupart du temps.

- Elles nous prédisent l'avenir ? Je... je ne comprends pas.

- Par exemple, dès qu'une certaine étoile est en décalage par rapport à un certain axe, c'est mauvais signe. Les anciens Grand Pope avaient noté dans un carnet tout ce qu'ils avaient remarqué, par exemple telle étoile s'était décalée et quelques jours plus tard il y avait eu tel malheur. C'est vrai la plupart du temps. Mais elles peuvent aussi être muettes... L'une des étoiles a pris un angle inquiétant, j'ai regardé dans les carnets mais je n'ai rien vu qui pouvait être semblable. Cette nuit, j'ai fais un rêve qui pouvait être associé à cette étoile... et au futur. J'y ai vu ma mort, Mu, je serais tué très prochainement.

- Mais... mais maître ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve !

- Non Mu, les rêves peuvent parfois être réalité... C'est pourquoi, pour que tu ne sombres pas dans la haine et dans la folie meurtrière, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer dans une dimension parallèle à la nôtre où ta mère aurait survécut à l'accouchement. Ta vie démarrera là-bas à l'âge de sept ans, mais tu auras tous les souvenirs des sept années précédentes. Jamais tu ne deviendras chevalier, tu ignoreras tout du monde de la chevalerie et tu vivras comme un jeune ''normal''.

- Mais... et vous ? Alors... je vous oublierais ?

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas Mu...

- Mais, dîtes-moi... Ce n'est pas dangereux pour ''l'autre moi'', celui de la dimension là-bas ?

- Non, non. J'ai déjà tout prévu. Ton esprit ira dans son corps, et le tien étant plus fort que le sien... C'est toi qui maîtriseras le corps. Mais son esprit sera quand même présent, c'est cela qui te permettra d'avoir des souvenirs des sept années précédentes. Et de savoir comment lui, se comporte !

- Dîtes... Vous m'aviez déjà parlé de ma mère, mais jamais de mon père...

- Ce que je peux te dire de ton père, c'est qu'il n'est pas présent souvent. Il habite loin, et donc quand il vient vous voir ça prend sur ses heures de sommeil... Décalage horaire, tu comprends ?

- D'accord... Et son nom ?

- Tu entendras ta mère le prononcer. Ou, les souvenirs de ''l'autre toi''. Bon, es-tu près ?

- Oui.

Sion enflamma son cosmos, et il murmura une lituanie de paroles indistinctes. Son cosmos était tout autour de lui, puis il le fit aller dans ses mains et d'un coup les projeta un avant, semblant vouloir se débarrasser du cosmos gêneur. Celui-ci se bloqua dans l'air, et enfla de plus en plus formant une boule d'énergie. La boule d'énergie prit la forme d'un village, entouré d'une barrière protectrice. Tous les habitants étaient des atlantes... Sion s'approcha avec difficulté de Mu, qui commençait à paniquer devant le pouvoir immense de son maître.

- Mu... C'est bien... la seule chose... inter dimensionnelle... que je sache faire. Maintenant, seule ton âme... doit y aller. Alors je vais séparer... ton âme et ton corps... mais ton corps sera mort. Ton âme, elle, sera encore en vie. Plus tard... tu pourras ressusciter... dans un autre corps.

Mu se laissa faire, et son corps tomba dans un bruit sourd. Le corps était mort, mais une bulle blanche représentant l'âme de Mu s'envolait vers le village... à la recherche de l'autre lui. La bulle se referma après avoir accepté l'âme de Mu, qui était un atlante, et Sion s'écroula, sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Adieu... Mon...

Le monde parallèle

Le marché était sacrément bondé, personne ne fit attention à la petite bulle blanche qui voletait. Il cherchait désespérément l'autre lui, ce qui n'était pas mince affaire. Il n'aurait pas imaginé les atlantes si nombreux... Il s'approcha des maisons, et coup de chance pour lui la première était la bonne. Il y vit sa mère... Il entendit un grand ''Maman !'', et supposa que c'était l'autre lui qui appelait leur mère. En effet. Il attendit un peu que le garçon retourne dans sa chambre, et rentra dans sa tête. Tout de suite, ses pensées changèrent. De pensées d'âme, c'était les pensées de deux garçons. Mu avait en effet accès aux souvenirs de l'autre lui. Alors... le plus essentiel... Le nom de sa mère, déjà. Pour vérifier. Erwinna. C'est bien ça. Pour vérifier qu'il maîtrisait bien le corps, il bougeât un peu et décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Bien, pas de résistance. Après, d'autres souvenirs essentiels. Le nom du village... Le village n'avait pas de nom, il n'était pas connu par la population extérieure. Avait-il des amis ? Oui... La plupart de la population l'avait en affection, et il a quelques amis. Est quand même du genre renfermé. Sujet de conversation habituel ? Ne parle pas beaucoup, que pour répondre. Sujets tabous ? Zéro. Bien. Et pour les rares amis, il y en a ? Non. Bon, dès qu'il les verrait, il se souviendrait aussitôt leurs noms. A-t-il une quelconque croyance ? Oui, les atlantes croient en Bouddha... Ca change de... de qui ? De qui voulait-il dire ? Son ancienne vie commence à s'effacer. Petit à petit qu'il s'enfonce dans les souvenirs de l'autre lui, ses propres souvenirs de son ancienne vie s'effacent... Mais bon, au point où il en est, autant continuer. Y a-t-il une personne à respecter dans le village ? Non, les villageois se gèrent et n'ont pas de dirigeant. Et pour vérifier si son nom est bien le même dans les deux dimensions... Non, maintenant il se nomme Muyu. Quel nom étrange... et lui qui pensait que son nom resterait le même, il a bien fait de vérifier ! Et le final, son père. QUOI ? Cet homme est son père ? Il ne pouvait y croire... Mais il ne venait que très peu, à cause du décalage horaire. Mu ne savait pas s'il voulait voir son père... Et Muyu, l'aimait-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, il ne connaissait que son nom. Il était bien parti...

- Muyu !

Mince, mince ! Que fait Muyu quand sa mère l'appelle ? Ah, voilà.

- Oui, Mam' ?

Mu - dans le corps de Muyu - ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, passa sa tête dans l'embrasure et regarda sa mère d'un air interrogatif.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles me faire quelques courses au marché, s'il te plaît.

- Ok, Mam' !

Alors qu'il partait en courant, il entendit sa mère lui crier :

- Et n'oublies pas le pain, cette fois-ci !

Passé cinq minutes de course, il fut au marché. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il fallait acheter lui remontait en mémoire, et les courses furent rapidement faites. Il allait retourner chez lui, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait une fois de plus oublié le pain... Il prit le préféré de sa mère, et rentra en courant. Il était tout juste midi. Sitôt rentré chez lui, il vit un étrange spectacle... Sa mère, embrassant un homme aux longs cheveux verts. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, l'homme lui tournait le dos. Mu n'entendait plus rien, Muyu reprenait peu à peu le contrôle. Si Muyu était choqué, l'expression était on ne peut plus exacte pour Mu qui découvrait que celui qui avait été son maître n'était autre que son père. Muyu, qui avait reprit le contrôle du corps, fit un pas en arrière et sans le vouloir se cogna contre un objet ce qui fit du bruit et stoppa les embrassades des tourtereaux. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit, et virent leur fils. C'est Muyu qui avait le contrôle du corps, mais Mu voulait partir... Il se battirent, esprit contre esprit, durant prêt de quelques secondes et ce fut Mu qui gagna. Durant le temps de la bataille, le corps était resté replié et il se tenait la tête avec les mains, une expression de douleur sur le visage. A la fin, Mu se releva et partit en courant sans un regard pour ses parents qui étaient forts inquiets. Erwinna se demandait ce qui se passait, mais son mari avait vite comprit...

- Shion ! Shion, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je pars à sa recherche. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ramènerais.

Il avait pris un ton dur, pour qu'elle ne réponde pas. Shion sortit aussitôt, et sentit immédiatement le cosmos troublé de son fils. Mais il rattrapa ses pensées :

- Non... ce n'est pas mon fils, mon fils n'a pas de cosmos... Il est habité par une autre âme. Reste à savoir qui !

Il se téléporta aussitôt auprès de Mu, qui, surprit, n'avait pas pensé que dans cette dimension-là son maître/père pouvait avoir aussi des pouvoirs. Il attaqua de suite son géniteur, qui se défendit du mieux qu'il pouvait car Mu envoyait des rafales psychiques. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait habité par la haine... Il fallait qu'il détruise cet homme, ce traître qui lui avait caché ses origines. Ainsi ils avaient le même sang dans les veines... Rien que de penser à ça, décuplait sa hargne, et d'un coup tout son cosmos lui revint. Une aura jaune, flamboyante, l'entoura. Un bélier apparut, toutes cornes en avant, prêt à charger. Son cosmos lui avait rendu la mémoire de sa vie de chevalier... Shion, voyant cela, fit la même chose de son côté mais le bélier était moins menaçant, ses cornes étaient positionnées plus pour la défensive. Mais il fronça les sourcils, car le même phénomène étrange qui s'était déjà passé quelques minutes plus tôt se repassait : Mu se tenait la tête, corps replié, il avait l'air de souffrir. L'aura de Chevalier d'Or disparut. Cela confirma les doutes de Shion, son fils était bien habité par une autre âme... Il secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms qu'il connaissait et en profita pour aller derrière le corps de Muyu et le plaquer au sol, de façon à l'immobiliser et pouvoir le questionner en paix. Il attendit que la ''crise'' soit terminée, et il lui demanda d'un ton menaçant pour obtenir une réponse satisfaisante :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Toi... t'es Sion, hein ?

- Je sais parfaitement qui je suis, merci. Et non je ne suis pas Sion, mais Shion. Tu me confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre, petit. Alors, qui es-tu ?

- Mu, Chevalier d'Or du signe du Bélier. Enfin, ex.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans le corps de mon fils ?

- Pas longtemps... Onze heures ce matin, je dirais. Onze heures, onze heures trente. J'ai accès à tous ses souvenirs, ça permet de passer inaperçu.

- Sauf aux yeux d'un chevalier... Ton cosmos est encore présent.

- Ma vie de chevalier s'efface, j'oublies tout. Ma rage de tout à l'heure me l'a rappelée.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer cette rage soudaine ? Etant un Bélier, tu es censé être calme...

- Mais quand pousse une beuglante, vaut mieux se boucher les oreilles...

- Oui, c'est vrai... Donc là on va dire que tu as poussé ta beuglante et donc tu vas rester calme un moment. Si je te lâche, tu ne vas pas tenter de m'attaquer ?

- Aucun risque, Muyu veille. De toute façon maintenant que la crise de nerf est passée...

Shion relâcha Mu, qui s'assit sur le sol herbeux. Celui-ci commença son histoire, sans que Shion le lui demande.

- Voilà... Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, elle se nommait Erwinna. Jusqu'à mes trois ans, j'ai été élevé par une nourrice. Après, mes pouvoirs se sont éveillés, et un homme est venu me chercher... Il a dit qu'il était temps, comme s'il me connaissait depuis longtemps. J'ai été forcé de le suivre, l'entraînement a été un vrai enfer - de plus, il me terrorisait. La première fois que je lui ai demandé des choses sur mes origines, il ne m'a rien répondu. La seconde fois, juste un peu sur ma mère : son nom, et qu'elle était morte à ma naissance. Mais rien sur mon père... Après, ça a dégénéré, je l'ai insulté de tous les noms. Mais bizarrement, je ne m'étais pas fait punir... Il a compris que j'allais pas bien, et finalement après ça allait mieux. Ensuite, l'épreuve d'armure. Ca s'est bien passé. On est retourné au Sanctuaire, et il m'a dit avant qu'on ne parte qu'il était le Grand Pope... Un soir, vers vingt heures, il m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'avec les étoiles il avait senti sa mort prochaine, et pour pas que je sombre dans la folie et la haine, il m'a emmené ici cette dimension parallèle, là où ma mère a survécut à l'accouchement. Et j'étais vraiment en colère parce qu'il m'avait jamais dit qu'il était mon père... J'ai toujours cru être orphelin, mais il était tous les jours à mes côtés... Alors, le fait de te voir... de comprendre que c'était toi mon père...

Mu avait dit ses dernières paroles en sanglotant, car le fait qu'il le dise à haute voix leur faisait prendre toute leur ampleur. Shion lui répondit, d'une douce voix :

- Mais, maintenant que tu sais que c'est lui ton père... Le détestes-tu encore plus ou...

- Non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est simplement que c'était sur le fait qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, que ça me mettait en colère...

Mu sanglotait encore plus, sa rage était passée. Terminé le bouc en furie, il était redevenu le doux bélier...

- Ecoute, si ton père ne t'avait rien dit sur tes origines c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il ne t'aimait pas... A l'heure qu'on parle, ton père est certainement mort. Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir retourner dans ta dimension, tu n'y trouveras que la mort... le Sanctuaire aura sombré dans la folie. Reste ici. Erwinna ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, elle ne sait pas que Muyu est maintenant habité par toi. Alors tous les deux, on va jouer le jeu, d'accord ? Je me tais sur ta présence et tu te fais discret, tu vis la vie de tous les jours comme Muyu l'aurait fait. Et tu maintiens tes pouvoirs... Parce que maintenant que ta rage a explosé, tu as retrouvé tout tes souvenirs et tout tes pouvoirs. Ils ne te quitteront plus. Alors, fais attention...

- Oui... promis.

- Bon allez viens, on rentre.

- Mais, attend ! Les atlantes n'ont pas des pouvoirs ?

- Si, mais le fait de les maîtriser est dur. Ca les épuise, ils ne s'en servent jamais. Toi qui a l'habitude, ne les utilise jamais devant eux... sauf urgence.

La conversation finie, Shion les téléporta à la maison, où Erwinna était extrêmement inquiète. Tout de suite, dès qu'elle les vit, elle se jeta sur son fils et lança un regard inquiet à son mari. Elle le serra très fort contre elle, voulant plus se rassurer elle. Il se mit à pleurer, doucement, et se blottit contre sa mère. Erwinna le berça, lui murmurant que c'était fini. Il s'endormit rapidement, les événements précédents l'ayant fatigué. Sa mère le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le mit dans son lit, le borda et ressortit. Shion était resté à l'entrée de la chambre. Ils allèrent en silence au salon, pièce qui était assez éloignée de la chambre de Muyu pour qu'il ne soit pas réveillé par les conversations de ses parents. Sitôt arrivés dans le salon, Erwinna et Shion s'assirent face à face. Shion mit sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il avait l'air replié. Erwinna le questionna, ses yeux reflétant toutes sortes de sentiments.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Et ne me cache rien. Avant de partir, il a mal à la tête, il part, tu le ramènes, vous êtes tous deux blessés... Et le final il pleure, alors que c'est très rare chez lui.

Shion redressa la tête, les yeux luisants... de colère ? outré ?

- Tu lui reproches de pleurer ? Il n'a que sept ans, tous les enfants de son âge pleurent. Seuls ceux comme moi n'ont pas le droit de montrer leurs sentiments.

Il décida de lui dire à peu près ce qui c'était passé, mais déformé. Et en oubliant Mu.

- Tu m'as dis de tout te dire, d'accord. S'il a eu mal à la tête, c'est parce que sa cosmo énergie s'est réveillée. Avec les pouvoirs psychiques des atlantes, ça fait mal. Ensuite je suis parti le chercher, mais son cosmos lui avait, pour peu de temps, effacé la mémoire sur mon compte. Il m'a attaqué psychiquement, et a fait explosé son cosmos. C'est pourquoi il était si fatigué. Je n'ai fais que me défendre, c'est sa cosmo énergie qui a fait des dégâts sur son corps. Ensuite, il a retrouvé la mémoire à mon sujet et a stoppé les hostilités. Voilà.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Shion brise le silence.

- Maintenant qu'il a un cosmos, ses pouvoirs psychiques seront accentués. Son corps grandira plus rapidement, et s'il veut s'entraîner… laisse-le faire.

- Je refuse qu'il aille là-bas !

- Pareil pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais il ne viendra dans cet endroit. Mince, ils me cherchent… En pleine nuit ? Je dois y retourner.

Après un dernier baiser, brisant ce malentendu, Shion se téléporta. Erwinna alla dans la chambre de son fils, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle lui caressa la joue, et l'embrassa sur le front. Après, elle partit dans la cuisine, préparer à manger. A son réveil, il aurait certainement faim. Alors qu'elle était au four, elle entendit une voix gémir dans son esprit : ''Maman… Maman !''. Elle alla dans la chambre, mais son fils dormait. Ou plutôt, cauchemardait. Dès qu'il faisait un cauchemar, Muyu criait à haute voix, pas par l'esprit… c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Ainsi, ses pouvoirs s'étaient vraiment réveillés. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le berçant, le réveillant par la même manière. Après qu'il ai ouvert les yeux, il se blottit encore une fois contre sa mère. Erwinna était décidemment bien étonnée, car son fils n'était pas du genre câlins. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Muyu était habité par un autre… et que celui qui s'était serré contre elle est Mu. Muyu ne serait plus jamais présent, que sa mémoire. Et ça Erwinna l'ignorait. C'était probablement mieux… Elle lui demanda s'il avait faim, et un grognement de ventre lui répondit. Elle rigola doucement, et ils allèrent à la cuisine. Elle mit l'entrée sur la table, et pendant qu'il mangeait elle terminait la suite. Elle sentait qu'il l'observait, décidemment son fils changeait… Alors qu'ils se levaient de table, il l'appela.

- Maman !

- Oui ?

- Je suppose que papa t'as mise au courant pour mon cosmos et mes pouvoirs… Tout à l'heure, j'en ai perdu le contrôle. Pour éviter ça, il est préférable que je m'entraîne pour les maîtriser. Et ainsi, je pourrais nous protéger si danger il y a…

Erwinna baissa la tête, elle avait bien sentit que ça arriverait.

- C'est à toi de décider. Je n'ai pas à t'en empêcher, ta sécurité avant tout.

- Le plus tôt est le mieux, j'y vais maintenant.

Il sortit immédiatement de la maison, évitant ainsi le regard résigné de sa mère. Il alla dans un endroit éloigné du village, et après vérification qu'il était bien seul il fit une chose qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début : parler à Muyu. Il s'assit sur le sol, adossé contre l'un des nombreux arbres de la forêt. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, 13h30. Après s'être assis, il fit le vide dans sa tête. Il sentit l'esprit de Muyu, et Mu lui donna un aspect pour pouvoir le voir. Il aurait hoqueté s'il l'avait pu : Muyu avait des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles, et il était derrière des barreaux. Muyu était emprisonné… Mu s'approcha de lui.

- Muyu ?

L'autre releva faiblement la tête.

- Écoute, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir… mais si moi j'ai accès à ton esprit, toi tu as accès au mien. Tu sais donc quel est mon passé, les raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici, pourquoi c'est ton corps que j'ai pris. Mon maître est probablement mort au moment où je te parle, c'est pourquoi je ne peux retourner dans mon monde. Alors, voilà le marché : c'est moi qui utilise le corps, mais tes pensées accompagneront mes faits et gestes. Tu pourras t'opposer à ce que je veux faire, si cela ne te plait pas. Ensuite, on pourra rester en contact par la pensée. Alors ?

Mu vit que les chaînes qui maintenaient prisonnier Muyu s'effritaient. Muyu releva la tête, et dit :

- C'est d'accord.

L'illusion entièrement finie, Mu regarda sa montre. 15h00. Le temps n'était pas le même… A l'intérieur, quelques minutes. A l'extérieur, quelques demi-heures. Il lui restait largement du temps avant le coucher du soleil et…

« Le soleil se couche à 18h00, fais attention à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais aimé me retrouver dans l'obscurité de la nuit… »

- Muyu ! Tu vas bien !

« Oui. Mais par contre il faudra éviter de se parler en public, car les gens ne m'entendent pas… Ils te prendront pour fou. »

- Bien. Merci des conseils !

Mu s'étira, commença les échauffements qu'il faisait au tout début de sa formation et après s'entraîna un peu sur le psychique. Il y arriva avec difficultés, le corps de Muyu n'étant pas habitué à ça. Il décida, pour endurcir ses poings, de cogner contre un arbre. Ça faisait au début très mal, mais il s'habituait petit à petit. Après que les poings soient inutilisables, il décida de s'entraîner un peu sur le psychisme, déjà échauffé peu de temps avant. Il se mit devant un tronc d'arbre à terre, se le visualisa dans les airs, les deux points sur son front s'illuminèrent et le tronc décolla du sol doucement. Mu était très satisfait des résultats, il voulu continuer mais Muyu le rappela à l'ordre lui disant que le ciel commençait à sérieusement s'assombrir, qu'il fallait rentrer. Mu fit demi-tour, et le tronc d'arbre tomba dans un grand ''BOUM''. Quand il arriva chez lui, par téléportation juste devant sa mère, elle manqua s'évanouir. En effet, car le corps de Muyu était éraflé de partout, ses mains en sang, et la tête... c'était apparemment la seule partie du corps qui avait réchappé de l'entraînement. Elle lui cria d'aller à la salle de bain, devenue à moitié hystérique. Il y fila, et s'y enferma. A nouveau les deux points sur son front brillèrent, et le gant de toilette alla tout seul au lavabo. L'eau coula d'elle-même, sans rien pour l'actionner. Mu prit le gant, le passa sous l'eau froide et se le passa sur le visage et les parties du corps blessées. Terminé les pouvoirs, il était fatigué... Quant aux mains, il prit des bandages dans l'armoire à pharmacie et se banda les mains, en passant entre les doigts. Ses mains ressemblaient à des mains de momies... mais bon, il avait fait le malin, il devait en payer le prix. Il sortit de la salle de bain, et retourna dans le salon, où sa mère se trouvait. Elle le questionna sur ses progrès. Mu questionna en pensée Muyu, pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. La réponse de Muyu fut non, alors Mu dit à Erwinna :

- Désolé, maman, mais ce premier entraînement était vraiment épuisant, et là je suis fatigué. De plus, je n'ai réussi que de peu à maîtriser les pouvoirs, ça ne vaut pas le coup que je te montre maintenant. Je peux aller me reposer, avant qu'on ne mange ?

Muyu lui dit que tous les soirs, ils mangeaient à 19h00. Il était déjà 18h10...

- Oui, vas-y. J'irais te chercher quand ce sera prêt.

Mu fila dans sa chambre, et se coucha. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Le monde parallèle

Mu sortit difficilement du sommeil, se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé. Un peu plus réveillé, il entendit sa mère frapper à la porte en disant :

- Muyu ! On mange !

'« J'arrive ! »

Il avait pensé cette phrase, mais ne l'avait pas dite. Sauf que sa mère l'avait apparemment entendu, car elle était partie... Il se leva avec difficultés, se forçant à quitter son lit. Après, il se rendit dans la cuisine et ils mangèrent en silence. Après manger, il retourna dans son lit où il s'endormit aussitôt.

Le monde parallèle

Le lendemain, vers 8h00, il se réveilla péniblement. La maison était silencieuse, sa mère dormait encore. Il se leva, alla discrètement dans la cuisine pour manger un peu, fit un mot à sa mère : ''Je suis parti m'entraîner'' et avant de partir il enleva ses bandages aux mains. Ca avait à peu près cicatrisé... Il se concentra sur le lieu où il était allé la veille, se le visualisa, s'imagina lui dans la forêt et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était face à l'arbre de la veille. Il démarra aussitôt, et fit pareil que le jour précédent. C'était moins difficile, pour le psychique, mais pour les poings il mettait plus de temps avant d'abandonner... Après s'être explosé les mains, il visualisa la trousse de secours qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et cette fois-ci ce fut l'objet qu'il imagina à ses côtés. Passé quelques secondes de concentration et d'élévation de cosmos, il rouvrit les yeux. La trousse et son contenu étaient là... Satisfait de ses progrès, il l'ouvrit et se banda les mains pour éviter que le sang ne coule trop. Après, il s'entraîna sur le psychique, faisant léviter le même tronc d'arbre que la veille et le cassant petit à petit en le laissant tomber... Plusieurs choses volèrent, et plusieurs objets apparurent.

« On mange vers 12h30. »

Mu regarda sa montre, il était entre 12h25 et 12h30.

- Rah ! T'aurais pu m'prévenir plus tôt ! J'me téléporte !

En une seconde, Mu se retrouva dans sa salle de bain, avec les objets qu'il avait téléporté. Il changea ses pansements aux mains, qui étaient devenus rouge, et se soigna un peu. Il fit apparaître de sa chambre une tunique, car celle qu'il portait n'était pas en bon état. Cependant, il ne la jeta pas, car il comptait la remettre pour l'entraînement... Il sortit de la salle de bain, et alla dans la cuisine dire bonjour à sa mère.

- Salut, Mam' !

- Bonjour, Muyu ! Mais, par où es-tu rentré ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Normal, je me suis téléporté directement dans la salle de bain.

- Oh, tu te téléportes facilement maintenant ?

- Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à songer à l'endroit, ou à la personne. Mais il faut que j'ai déjà vu le lieu au moins une fois, pareil pour la personne. Bon, on va manger ? J'ai plutôt faim !

- Tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet de tes pouvoirs...

- Non, pas encore. On va manger ?

- Oui, viens.

Ils allèrent à pied à la table de la salle à manger, cette fois-ci. Erwinna les avait installé là. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, et après Mu se leva signalant qu'il retournait à l'entraînement. Il fila à la salle de bain, se changea et enleva ses bandages aux mains. Il se téléporta aussitôt, et commença à cogner contre l'arbre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il abandonna et téléporta près de lui la trousse de secours. Erwinna, qui était dans la salle de bain à ce moment, écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit l'un des objets les plus imposants disparaître... Mu refit les bandages, et perfectionna son psychique. Question téléportation, ça allait, mais lévitation ça ne le faisait pas. Les objets qu'il faisait léviter n'allaient pas assez haut, à son goût... Jusqu'à 17h50, il fit voler toutes sortes d'objets. Car il en avait également téléporté, et les objets allaient de plus en plus haut. Il fut satisfait de ses résultats, et il retourna dans sa salle de bain -sans pour autant oublier les objets. Il changea ses pansements, sa tunique et sortit dire à sa mère qu'il était rentré. Il retourna dans sa chambre, attendant 19h00. Finalement, il s'endormit.

Le monde parallèle

27 avril, 13h00. Plusieurs mois sont passés... Trois assiettes sont mises sur la grande table qui est dans la salle à manger. Deux personnes sont debout, attendant avec impatience la troisième. Il y a une adulte et un jeune garçon. Jeune garçon qui est le portrait craché de sa mère. Depuis le début de son entraînement, il s'est laissé pousser les cheveux. Il les a aux épaules. On l'entend demander à sa mère :

- Il arrive quand, papa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans très peu de temps.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des étincelles jaunes apparurent et à leur milieu un homme, de grande taille. Le père et le fils ne se ressemblaient guère... Il embrassa sa femme, et tenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras - mais celui-ci avait décidé d'aller sur les épaules de son père en se faisant léviter. Sa mère ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son fils utiliser ses pouvoirs.

O-O

Erwinna était étonnée, depuis le début de son entraînement, son fils ne lui avait jamais rien montré. Et là son père arrive, et il va se mettre sur ses épaules avec l'un de ses pouvoirs... Alors que depuis la dernière - et seule- fois qu'il avait vu Shion, jamais plus son fils ne lui avait fait un seul câlin. Sauf, à son réveil... mais c'était la seule fois. Favoritisme ? Non, non elle devait s'enlever cette stupidité de la tête. Elle dit, difficilement :

- Bon ! On va manger ?

O-O

Shion était assez content, revenir voir sa famille lui rendait le sourire. Sauf qu'il se demandait comment s'entendaient Mu et Muyu... Il demanderait ça à Mu, après. En tout cas, Mu avait fait de sacrés progrès, se faire léviter n'était pas à la venue du premier atlante. Shion avait hâte de voir les autres pouvoirs. Tous trois se mirent à table, sur demande d'Erwinna. Elle avait eu l'air bizarre... Enfin, il lui parlerait plus tard. A table, c'était vraiment calme, beaucoup trop pour une journée d'anniversaire d'après lui, il tenta d'engager la conversation. Tentative qui tomba à l'eau. Finalement le repas se passa dans le plus grand calme, calme qu'il n'appréciait pas. A la fin, ils se levèrent et Shion s'approcha de Mu.

- Muyu, j'aimerais te parler. On revient dans peu de temps, chérie.

Le père et le fils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier, et celui-ci les téléporta dans la forêt. Shion le regarda, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

« Alors Mu, tu retrouves tes pouvoirs ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir, je les retrouve et les maîtrise de mieux en mieux. Je peux téléporter des objets sur de longues distances, idem pour moi et d'autres personnes, et aller dans des lieux ou près des personnes si je les ai déjà vus. Question psychique, je peux faire léviter des objets très gros, et ils vont très haut dans le ciel. Et je peux également me faire léviter, moi. Question cosmos, j'arrive à le faire apparaître mais le Bélier n'apparaît pas, derrière. Voila. »

« Eh bien, c'est vraiment des bons progrès. Et, pour le physique ? »

« J'ai du mal. Je commence à avoir des muscles, mais la force brut n'est pas mon avantage. Moi, ce serait plutôt le psychique. Mais, j'aurais bien voulu être plus fort physiquement, aussi... »

« Pour épater les filles ? T'inquiète, je suis passé par là. Tes pouvoirs psychiques et ton cosmos auront un effet tout à fait inhabituel sur ton corps, tu grandiras plus rapidement, et tes muscles ainsi que ta force, se développeront. A l'âge de 12 ans, tu auras l'air d'en avoir 15, à 15 ans tu auras l'air d'en avoir 18... Du moins si tu continus au même rythme que ces 7 derniers mois. C'est à dire, tous les jours tu t'entraînes. Tu es très bien partis. »

« Et si je loupe un jour ou deux d'entraînement ? »

« Un jour ou deux, c'est pas grave. Mais évite trop ça. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de t'entraîner physiquement, tout viendra naturellement. Sauf si tu décides de tout arrêter... »

Non, non ! Pas de soucis pour ça ! Et euh... c'est vers quel âge ? »

« Dans les alentours de 10, 11 ans. Du moins, je suppose. Ou alors ce sera avant... Et au fait, avec Muyu, aucun problème de cohabitation ? »

« Non, c'est bon. On a trouvé un terrain d'entente. »

« Bon, je crois que tout est dit. On va retrouver ta mère, d'accord ? »

« Ok ! »

Mu les téléporta dans sa chambre, et ils en sortirent. Shion lui demanda cependant :

- Muyu, tu pourrais attendre un peu s'il te plait ? Il faudrait que j'aille parler à ta mère.

Mu rentra dans sa chambre, après avoir lancé un regard inquiet à son presque père.

Shion alla dans sa chambre, sa femme s'y trouvait. Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Il pensa rapidement que leur chambre et celle de Mu avaient quelques pièces d'écart, ainsi leur fils ne les entendrait pas. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Erwinna. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Tout avait si bien commencé... Que s'était-il passé, durant leur absence ? Il tenta de la prendre par les épaules, mais elle s'écarta, et lui lança un regard noir. Il lui demanda, d'une voix douce, tentant de la même manière de la calmer :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui te fâche ? Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Erwinna chérie, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

Les dernières phrases la firent craquer, et elle éclata en sanglots. Après, elle se blottit contre Shion. Elle lui raconta tout, la voix entrecoupée de pleurs... Il la serra plus contre lui, elle leva la tête, les joues sillonnées de larmes et les yeux encore rouges, et il l'embrassa. Il lui promit de lui en parler, pour ré éviter ça. Elle resta quelques minutes dans ses bras, à la fois pour se calmer et parce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Passé ce ''délai'', elle soupira et se leva, disant que Muyu devait certainement s'impatienter. Shion l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce, et ils sortirent. Erwinna alla dans la cuisine se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, tandis que lui partait chercher Mu... et lui expliquer la situation. Tel un automate, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait voir sa femme pleurer... Il frappa à la porte, et l'ouvrit. Il vit toutes les commodes à ras du plafond, et il toussa pour prévenir Mu de son arrivée. Celui-ci fit redescendre doucement les meubles à leur place première, car il les avait, dans les airs, fait bouger. Un bon exercice de dernière minute, sans doute...

- Ton pouvoir est aussi bien que ce que tu me l'as décris, fiston. Par contre, il faudrait que je te parle d'une chose peu marrante. Tu es trop concentré sur ton entraînement, tu n'accordes maintenant plus beaucoup de regards à ta mère. Du moins... c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Depuis que tu as démarré ton entraînement, elle se sent un petit peu délaissée... Fais attention, tu t'écartes des habitudes de Muyu. Ou alors, explique-lui que tu es en train de changer, et pas que de corps… C'est vrai que Muyu n'était pas du genre à chercher des câlins, mais au moins de temps à autres va vers elle et montre-lui ton affection, elle commence à bien s'inquiéter. Elle m'a dit également que jamais tu ne lui avais montré tes pouvoirs ?

- Muyu ne voulait pas.

- Ah… Mais bon, elle a mal supporté le fait que lorsque je sois revenu tu ais à la fois utilisé tes pouvoirs et montré une grosse marque d'affection.

- D'accord… je… j'essaierais d'être moins pataud.

- Je ne te gronde pas, fiston, mais bon… je n'aime pas voir ta mère dans cet état-là. On y retourne ?

- Oui, on y va.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et ils allèrent dans le salon. Erwinna était assise dans l'un des canapés. Elle avait la tête baissée quand ils s'approchèrent.

- Un anniversaire joyeux…

Shion secoua la tête, et poussa doucement Mu avec ses pouvoirs.

O-O

Mu se sentit poussé, il savait que c'était Shion qui l'avait fait. Il s'approcha doucement du canapé, et accessoirement de sa mère. Il s'assit à sa droite, et il la regarda. Son visage était inexpressif. Peut-être attendait-elle qu'il face le ''premier pas''. Il cala sa tête contre le ventre maternel, et sentit des larmes couler. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait perdre sa mère… Il sentit un cosmos partir, et inconsciemment il sut que c'était son père qui partait. Il se sentit serré, il était dans un état semi inconscient. Il se rendit compte que les larmes venaient de ses yeux… Il dit, les sanglots empirant à chaque mots qu'il disait :

- Je suis désolé maman, j'ai été abominable… Je ne faisais même plus attention à toi… Si seulement tu pouvais me pardonner… Je te promets de faire attention…

Erwinna le serra plus fort contre elle, et lui dit d'un ton moitié rigolant moitié pleurant :

- Mais bien sûr gros bêta !

La ''dispute'' se termina sur un dernier câlin, et de dernières larmes en perdition. Ils restèrent sur le canapé, Erwinna cajolant son fils. Cela lui avait apparemment manqué… Elle lui demanda à un moment, s'il savait où se trouvait son père.

- Oui, attend… Je vais l'appeler…

Mu éleva son cosmos, appelant Shion. Erwinna, à ses côtés, ouvrit les yeux car elle voyait l'un des pouvoirs de son fils. Certainement, allait-elle en voir d'autres…

- Il arrive. Il était en train de se balader dans le village. Il attendait que je l'appelle, mais il arrive à pied.

- Muyu ? Tu pourrais… me montrer d'autres de tes pouvoirs ?

- D'accord, Mam'. Alors, voilà la téléportation.

Mu se téléporta à l'autre bout de la pièce, et retourna de la même manière près de sa mère. Il fit apparaître et disparaître des objets.

- La télékinésie.

Les deux points sur son fronts brillèrent, et dans la seconde suivante tous les meubles de la salle étaient à quelques millimètres du plafond. Il les ramena à leur place après les avoir fait voler un peu partout, et se fit voler lui comme s'il avait des ailes.

- La télépathie.

« Toute personne, dotée ou non de cosmos, peut m'entendre si je m'adresse à elle par la télépathie. Les trois pouvoirs que je t'ai montrés, tu les as car tu es une atlante. Cependant, il te faut apprendre à les maîtriser si tu veux t'en servir car tu les possèdes mais en très faible puissance. »

- Ensuite, le cosmos qui est la force intérieure. Tout le monde l'a, il faut le développer.

Mu fit exploser son cosmos à son paroxysme cette fois-ci, et une forme apparut derrière lui. Floue au début, elle devint plus nette…. le Bélier revenait. Shion arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent l'explosion de cosmos, il s'était téléporté. Il regarda, les yeux agrandis par… par l'étonnement ? Le cosmos resta allumé quelques secondes de plus, puis s'éteignit. Shion fronça les sourcils, un cosmos qui s'éteint n'est pas bon signe… Il s'approcha rapidement de Mu, le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur le canapé.

O-O

Shion retournait chez lui en marchant le plus rapidement possible, il était dans une ruelle où il y avait pleins de gens. Quelle idée d'être allé si loin… Il décida de se téléporter quand il sentit le cosmos de Mu exploser. Tant pis la discrétion. Moins d'une seconde après, il se retrouvait face à Mu et Erwinna. C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait… le Bélier revenait, il risquait la mort. Tout dépendrait de sa puissance actuelle… Lorsque son cosmos s'éteignit d'un coup, ses doutes furent bien confirmés. Il alla rapidement vers Mu, avant qu'il ne s'écroule et il l'allongea sur le canapé. Il dit rapidement ces quelques phrases à Erwinna, le visage impassible :

- Il se passe quelque chose de grave, qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer. On n'y peut plus rien, mais si on ne l'aide pas à lutter il mourra. Je vais donc lui passer de mon cosmos, ce qui sera nécessaire pour qu'il reste en vie. Les détails, quand on sera certain qu'il sera hors de danger.

- D'accord. Je te laisse tranquille.

Erwinna alla dans sa chambre, et s'étala sur son lit en pleurant. Elle venait à peine de retrouver son fils qu'elle le reperdait… Shion, de son côté, prit une chaise pour être dans une position confortable car l'opération qu'il allait faire promettait d'être longue. Il prit les deux mains de Mu dans sa main gauche, et de sa main droite il enleva les mèches qui étaient sur le front du jeune atlante. Il fit de même pour son propre front. Les points de vie étaient, sur chaque front, bien visibles… Le père prit les mains inanimées de son fils, dans chacune de ses propres mains. Main gauche dans main droite, main droite dans main gauche… Il démarra, et récita l'antique formule oubliée. Les deux points sur le front de l'adulte s'illuminèrent, et deux fils dorés se tissèrent jusqu'à aller aux deux points du front de l'enfant… la ''connexion'' se fit sans difficultés. Les mains furent liées par le même tissu doré, qui n'était autre que le cosmos du Bélier. Le transfert de cosmos démarra… Le corps de l'enfant devait combattre pour survivre, il devait combattre contre le cosmos Bélier. Il arrivait à faire apparaître son cosmos, mais pas le Bélier derrière… Le fait d'avoir réussi à le faire signifiait se battre contre sa propre énergie, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin d'un apport de cosmos extérieur durant la bataille.

Le monde parallèle

Passé deux heures d'apport de cosmos, Shion commençait à dodeliner. Il entendit des petits gémissements, et vit Mu ouvrir les yeux péniblement.

- Tu es à nouveau là… C'est bien.

Après ces paroles, Shion s'affala sur sa chaise, trop fatigué par ses actions précédentes. Peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil réparateur, il sentit l'aura de Mu diminuer pour se reposer elle aussi et celle quasi-inexistante de Erwinna arriver.

Le monde parallèle

Mu se réveilla dans son lit, Shion était à la fenêtre. Ils avaient une tête de mort-vivant, tellement ils étaient fatigués. Shion se retourna, il avait certainement entendu son fils bouger. Il lui dit :

- Tu as de la chance, je me suis réveillé dans le canapé...

- Eh ouais, c'est ça que de pas peser !

- Moques-toi de moi !

- Je suis en train de le faire !

Ils se regardèrent, puis rigolèrent.

- Ta mère est en train de préparer le dîner.

- Dîner ?!

- Eh ben oui... On a beaucoup dormi... Et malgré ça, on est encore fatigués... Bon, qu'as-tu fais avant d'élever ton cosmos à son paroxysme ?

- J'ai montré à maman mes trois autres pouvoirs. Au maximum de ce que je pouvais faire.

- Aïe... La chose à pas faire...

- Je pige pas tout.

- On a jamais su pourquoi, mais les preuves sont là et tu en as payé les conséquences, celui qui élève son cosmos à son paroxysme après ses pouvoirs -eux aussi au paroxysme- fait apparaître dans son cosmos celui qui le protège. Pour ton cas, le Bélier. Donc ça, c'est pas nouveau, tous les chevaliers, que ce soit bronze, argent ou or savent le faire.

- Si... si, je m'en souviens. Mais le Bélier ne m'a jamais attaqué !

- Parce que la mémoire à ce sujet t'a été effacée. Pour tout chevalier, qu'importent les dimensions, lorsqu'il appelle pour la première fois son ''protecteur'' celui-ci est tiré de son sommeil, car à la mort de son chevalier il attend la venue de l'autre en se plongeant dans un profond sommeil. Et quand tu es réveillé, tu n'es pas content... C'est pour ça qu'il attaque son futur possesseur, pour savoir si celui-ci est digne de l'avoir. Et le Bélier t'as quand même attaqué, mais tu ne t'en souviens plus. L'autre moi t'as sans doute effacé la mémoire sur ça.

- Et, euh... maintenant que je suis sorti en vie du combat contre le Bélier ?

- Maintenant que tu l'as vaincu, il te reconnaît comme le futur aspirant à l'armure d'or du Bélier. Cependant, comme tu n'iras jamais au Sanctuaire, tu ne porteras jamais l'armure, et donc je resterais le chevalier. Mais étant vieux, le flambeau t'es passé... J'ai le droit d'appeler mon cosmos, mais le Bélier n'apparaîtra plus derrière, même quand je mettrais l'armure. Mais je doute le faire, tu sais qui je suis au Sanctuaire... Et maintenant que le Bélier t'as reconnu, il restera réveillé et tu pourras l'appeler quand tu voudras, il ne t'attaqueras plus. Tu pourras même lui poser des questions, je pense qu'il t'y répondra. Le Bélier de la constellation est doux, mais fais attention aux moments où il est énervé... c'est rare, mais je suis allé le voir à un moment où il était furax contre le Lion, il a fallu que je cours vite. Enfin bref, fais attention à l'humeur du Bélier quand tu iras le voir. Ah, oui ! Tu peux élever ton cosmos à son paroxysme directement, sans t'être ''échauffé'' avec tes techniques. Ton cosmos au paroxysme le Bélier apparaît, qu'importe son humeur. Voilà !

- Tout un programme... Bon, ben maintenant que je suis plus en danger de mort, on va rejoindre maman ?

Le père et le fils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, d'où sortaient de bonnes odeurs. La soirée se termina parfaitement, Erwinna fut rassurée et Shion dût repartir à cause du décalage horaire. Il allait avoir une sale tronche...

Le monde parallèle

- Eh, qu'est-ce tu fous ici l'môme ? C'est nôt' coin ! T'as pas à traîner ! Pt'êt que t'as 14 ou 15 ans, mais va dégager dans les jupons à ta mère !

- Vous faîtes de très grosses erreurs... Je n'ai pas 14 ans, mais 11 ans. Ensuite, je ne suis pas un môme, cette ruelle est à tout le monde, je vais partout où je veux, vous avez insulté ma mère, et le fait que vous soyez une bonne trentaine ne m'arrêtera pas.

Mu avait 11 ans et 3 mois, ce jour-là il avait stoppé son entraînement un peu plus tôt. Il avait décidé d'aller se promener dans le village et ses ruelles, chose qu'il n'avait pas faîte depuis ses 7 ans. Son corps avait gagné considérablement en muscles, et il avait d'apparence 14 ou 15 ans. Ses pouvoirs psychiques étaient extrêmes puissants. L'entraînement ne servait qu'à les entretenir... Il vit, au ralentit et à une lenteur pas possible, les trente gars se jeter sur lui.

- Dégommez-le, ce sale môme ! On y va tous, pas d'quartier !

Il alla à leur rencontre, assomma l'un avec un poing sur le front, mit un autre hors service pendant un moment avec un violent coup de genoux dans le bas-ventre, en prit deux et les cogna tête contre tête ce qui les endormit, et ce fut comme ça pour tout le reste de la bande. Le dernier sortit une arme, que Mu fit flotter dans les airs et retourna à son envoyeur.

- Et moi qui croyait que les atlantes étaient des gens civilisés... Pas envies de rentrer, ce soir.

Il sortit de la ruelle, et se retrouva pas loin de la place principale, là où il y avait plein de ''magasins''.

- Tiens, un bar... Bah, ça me changera les idées.

Il y eut le bruit de la sonnette, et il alla à une table. Aussitôt le patron lui sortit, de derrière son guichet :

- Eh, le môme ! T'as pas 18 ans !

- Vous allez me foutre la paix, pa'c'que là j'suis pas d'bonne humeur !

Pour confirmer ses dires, il fit aller le patron au plafond. Quelques clients déjà ivres rigolaient sous la ''magie'' (Mu entendit ça). Pour leur apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, il fit exploser les verres qu'ils avaient dans leur main. Ils éclatèrent en sanglots.

- Bon, euh petit... Tu me redéposes au sol et je te serres, ok ?

- Ce que vous avez de plus fort.

Le patron quitta le plafond, et prépara un verre, alcool 65°. Il le lui envoya aussitôt, de peur d'aller dire bonjour aux araignées. Mu, pas de bonne humeur et les pensées se bousculant dans son esprit, bu aussitôt son verre.

- Un autre.

Il se fit servir 5 ou 6 verres qu'il avala d'un coup, tous d'affilés. N'ayant jamais bu, et l'alcool étant fort, il perdit rapidement le fil de sa conscience...

Le monde parallèle

Mu se réveilla le lendemain matin (ou après-midi ?) dans un lit deux places, du moins il lui semblait. Il était seul, et nu. Il avait un sacré mal de crâne, c'était sûrement ça que les bourrés appelaient gueule de bois... Il ne se souvenait plus de rien de la veille, plus rien à partir de son sixième verre. Il avait sûrement fait une grosse boulette, il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre... Il tenta de se lever, du moins dès que les murs accepteraient d'arrêter de faire le tourniquet. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et quelques objets volèrent. Il espérait ainsi soulager sa douleur, en enclenchant ses pouvoirs... Mauvaise chose, une fille apparut à la porte. Il lui semblait que c'était une fille, son cerveau torturé par la boisson n'arrivait plus à analyser quoi que ce soit. Elle lui dit quelque chose, qu'il ne déchiffra pas. Elle alla vers lui, et le repoussa doucement dans le lit. Il se rendormit, mais les objets ne retombèrent pas... Elle aussi maîtrisait ses pouvoirs.

Le monde parallèle

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Mu se réveilla. Cette fois-ci, ça allait mieux... il pouvait partir, la maison était vide. Il se téléporta chez lui, dans sa salle de bain et se passa la tête sous l'eau pour avoir une meilleure figure. Après, il téléporta d'autres vêtements... Il alla dans le salon la tête basse.

- OU ETAIS-TU ?!

- Euh... ben... dormis dehors...

- DORMIS DEHORS ?! Vu l'heure qu'il est, tu as surtout dormi chez quelqu'un ! Il est 16 heures ! (Erwinna : mode engueulade)

- Mais, maman... De toute façon, c'est bon, je suis en parfaite santé, il n'y a eu aucun dégât, et s'il y en avait eu mes pouvoirs m'aurait aidé, que je sois conscient ou non ! (Mu : mode yeux de teckel battu)

- Parlons-en, des dégâts ! Hier soir, une bande délinquante réputée pour terroriser les jeunes et surtout ne jamais se faire battre a été retrouvée entièrement assommée, la police a mise les 32 jeunes sous barreaux ! D'après leur témoignage, c'est passé à la radio, c'est un garçon d'apparence 14 ans qui prétend en avoir 11 qui leur aurait fait tout ça. Seul toi sais te battre comme ça, seul toi correspond à ce qu'ils ont décrit. Donc voilà, tu pars pour l'entraînement, le soir tu te bats, et tu rentres le lendemain après-midi sans donner de nouvelles !

- C'est vrai... les raisons pour lesquelles je me suis battu étaient un petit peu stupides, mais... ils ont dit une chose que je n'ai pas apprécié. (relève la tête) Sans te connaître, ils t'avaient insulté. Et ça, je ne l'ai pas supporté.

Erwinna se calma, après tout son fils avait 11 ans...

- Bon... et puis, après tout je n'ai plus à rester tout le temps derrière ton dos. Tu as 11 ans, tes pouvoirs et ton cosmos te font grandir plus rapidement... Bon, je suppose que vu que tu as loupé une demi-journée d'entraînement tu vas vite la retrouver ?

- Oui, j'y vais. Merci...

Mu se téléporta, le conflit était terminé.

Le monde parallèle

Environs 8, 9 mois s'était passés... Mu se réveilla, bizarrement son front lui faisait mal. Il regarda la date du jour sur le calendrier à côté du lit, 1er avril. Le 27 mars était déjà passé, il avait 12 ans et ce jour s'était passé comme un jour habituel... Mu ne sut pas pourquoi, il eut l'impression qu'aujourd'hui apporterait son lot en émotion. Il se leva, et alla dans la cuisine. A cette heure-là, sa mère devait encore dormir... Oui, 6h30 Erwinna dormait encore. Il vit sur la table de la cuisine un petit panier... Il ne se souvenait pas que la veille, sa mère ait mis ça sur la table. Sans s'en soucier, il se prépara son chocolat chaud et s'assit. Pour être moins gêné, il poussa le panier... Panier qui commença à pousser des cris ! Mu ouvrit aussitôt l'objet, et vit à l'intérieur ce qu'il craignait bien : un bébé. Il vit une fiche à côté du bambin, il la prit mais elle était vierge... Il fronça les sourcils, et la téléporta dans sa chambre. Il la verrait plus tard. Il prit maladroitement le bébé dans ses bras, pour le calmer, ce qui fit l'effet voulu. Le plus jeune des deux avait un fin duvet roux sur le crâne... ça lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi... Il déposa son fardeau dans le panier, fardeau qui aussitôt hurla. Tout de suite, Mu le reprit dans ses bras, et le bébé se calma. L'aîné fila vers la chambre de sa mère, se disant :

- Heureusement qu'y en avait pas deux... !

Il entra sans cogner, et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Dé qué ?

- Maman ! Au secours ! J'ai trouvé ce bébé dans un panier sur la table de la cuisine, je peux pas le lâcher sinon il hurle !

Un peu plus réveillée, elle le regarda attentivement. Non, il ne jouait pas la comédie...

- Y avait-il un mot avec ?

- Il était vierge, donc on peut considérer que non... Euh non. Maman qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On va le garder pour l'instant, tu vas rester toi aussi, et montre-le moi j'ai des doutes.

Il passa l'enfant à sa mère, mais sitôt que le bébé quitta les bras rassureurs de Mu, il se mit à pleurer. Erwinna le prit quand même. Elle l'observa attentivement.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Il a à peine quelques heures, donc sa date de naissance c'est aujourd'hui, le 1er avril. Par contre, pour son nom... On ne peut pas savoir. Il faudrait savoir qui sont ses parents. Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes à la maison, t'occuper de lui puisque apparemment il n'apprécie que toi. Tiens.

Erwinna lui rendit le bébé hurleur, qui arrêta aussitôt après être revenu dans les bras de Mu.

- Euh... mais c'est toi qui lui change les couches, hein ?

- Oui, oui. J'ai déjà fais ça avec toi, alors un autre bébé...

- Bon, je vais dans ma chambre.

Il les téléporta dans sa chambre, ce qui fit grandement rire le petit bébé que Mu commençait à trouver mignon. Toujours le petit dans les bras, il vit la feuille vierge et la regarda plus attentivement. Non... rien. Il la fit voleter par la télékinésie, mais elle était blanche des deux côtés. Ah... au contact du cosmos de Mu, elle s'allumait. Il fit enfler son cosmos de plus en plus, et la fiche s'illuminait au fur et à mesure que le cosmos enflait. A un moment... la feuille devint une espèce de trou noir, dans lequel Mu plongea avec l'enfant.

Le monde parallèle

ATTENTION ! scène lemon à suivre ! tout ce qui est en italique

_Mu était ''entré'' dans la feuille, il portait l'enfant dans les bras. Il se revoyait dans le bar, après son 6ème verre, totalement cuit. Personne ne les voyait, lui et l'enfant. Il devina ainsi que cette feuille représentait les souvenirs de quelqu'un... Ainsi, il saurait tout sans être vu. Il pivota sur lui-même, cherchant une fille qui serait dans la même pièce que lui et surtout... surtout, qui serait rousse. Vue. Elle l'avait repéré, et maintenant que lui était ivre elle ne cessait de loucher sur lui. Elle n'était pas bourrée, sa boisson était non alcoolisée et malgré le fait qu'elle, elle ai 14 ans, elle avait utilisé les mêmes principes que Mu pour se faire accepter dans le bar. Mu était sur le point de tomber, quand elle se leva et alla vers lui. Le patron, tout de suite, leur demanda l'addition... La fille avait comprit, et l'avait envoyé au plafond. Mu, qui ne pensait plus, avait juste vu celui qui l'avait embêté revenir vers lui et une fille utiliser des pouvoirs sur l'embêteur. Il voulait sans doute prouver à la fille qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle...le patron fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la salle, avec une violence inouïe. Tout de suite après, il allait dire bonjour aux animaux qu'il détestait le plus... Mu, âgé de 11 ans, quitta le bar suivi de la fille. L'autre Mu les suivit. Il était invisible. La fille le tira par le poignet avec une grande douceur, l'autre Mu comprit très rapidement. Il fit une grimace de dégoût, il se demandait qui avait violé l'autre... Mu, totalement cuit, la suivie sans discuter. Satisfaite, elle le lâcha mais jeta de rapides coups d'oeil en arrière de temps à autres pour voir s'il suivait encore. Sa maison était assez éloignée du village... L'autre Mu dût y rentrer, car rester dehors aurait été impossible : les souvenirs de la fille étaient dans sa maison, pas à l'extérieur. La fille dont il ne connaissait rien... Il fut forcé de les suivre, elle mena Mu dans sa chambre. Il pensa :_

_- Au moins elle est directe..._

_Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le couloir, une force inconnue le poussa. Il vit ce qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir, ce qu'il avait fait... Il entendit la fille murmurer à Mu :_

_- Je me nomme Lys._

_Elle ''s'attaqua'' aussitôt à la tâche de le déshabiller... Et lui fit de même. Il lui enleva, avec un regard fiévreux, le débardeur qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge. Son regard se fit plus ardent, il l'embrassa entre ses deux seins. Elle haleta. Elle recula d'un pas, le temps de reprendre son souffle et elle lui enleva son T-shirt bien gênant. Elle put ainsi voir ses pectoraux, qu'elle avait tellement envie de caresser... Ce qu'elle fit. Il déboutonna le pantacourt qu'elle portait, et le fit descendre, ça ainsi que sa culotte. Elle était entièrement nue. A tâtons, elle trouva la ceinture de Mu et l'enleva... le pantalon se fit plus ample, et elle l'aida à tomber, lui ainsi que le slip. Tous deux nus, ils allèrent sur le lit et commencèrent par s'embrasser, pendant que leur corps se mouvaient. L'autre Mu, à mesure que les deux ''amants'' faisaient les cochons, ressentait les émotions passer dans son corps... Il sentait ses lèvres devenir humides, son corps devenir chaud au contact d'un autre corps pourtant pas contre le sien... et son sexe se raidir, puis vouloir se lever. Il sentait bien que le plus jeune des deux, lui, n'avait aucun mal avec cette partie du corps... Au cri que poussa Lys, il devina qu'elle était vierge. Il pensait au début que c'était une prostituée qui démarrait dans le boulot, vu l'attitude qu'elle avait eu avec l'autre lui... Le jeune Mu s'arrêta, mais il déchiffra -à travers son alcool- dans les yeux de sa compagne une demande plus qu'une invitation de continuer. Il tourna en elle, doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, déclanchant les gémissements de leur part jusqu'au moment où ce fut un énorme gémissement, car il s'était apparemment répandu en elle. Essoufflé, il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, puis ils s'endormirent. Mu, l'aîné, sentit son sexe retourner à sa place, après avoir tenté de se lever. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y avait pas eu de... de dégâts... Il était certainement rouge tomate, il n'avait que 12 ans... et savoir que c'était lui qui avait fait ça... Tout devint noir, Lys s'endormait. Il entendit sa voix :_

_- Notre fils se nommera Kiki. Si c'est une fille... Kylia._

Le monde parallèle

Mu se retrouva dans sa chambre, avec l'enfant dans ses bras. L'enfant... Kiki. Il se nommait Kiki. Sa mère se nommait Lys. Il savait tout, maintenant. Lui restait plus qu'à dire à sa propre mère... mais en version déformée. Il regarda sa montre, à peine une seconde s'était passée dans la ''feuille''. Sa mère n'aura pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de son absence. Par contre, juste pour voir si le mental du petit... non, de Kiki a été affecté par cette... vision du passé... non, seul lui a tout vu. Mais de toute façon, Kiki est trop jeune, il l'aurait oublié. Bon, allons la voir et lui inventer un beau bobard qu'elle gobera... Il se téléporta dans la chambre d'Erwinna, ayant remarqué que cela faisait beaucoup rire son... fils.

- Euh... maman ?

- Ah, tu es là. Pourquoi t'es-tu téléporté ?

- Ca le fait rire.

- Tu t'attaches beaucoup à cet enfant...

- Il se nomme Kiki.

- Comment... ?

- En fait, quand je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre, une feuille a été téléportée. Il y avait marqué dessus le nom de sa mère, Lys, son nom, Kiki, et en effet le fait qu'il est né un premier avril. Autrement dit aujourd'hui.

- Et son père ?

- Euh... pas marqué.

- Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi l'enfant a été abandonné et chez nous... Aurait-il un lien avec nous ? Ou l'un de ses parents nous connaîtraient-ils ?

- Ca, je l'ignore... Mais s'il est ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Le réabandonner alors qu'il s'attache à nous...

- Alors que tu t'attaches à lui ! D'accord, on le garde. Mais bon, 12 ans d'écart, pour jouer le rôle du grand frère... Tu sais, la chambre qui est à côté de la tienne ? La chambre d'amis ?

- On va la transformer en chambre d'enfant !

- Oui. Mais s'il se réveille la nuit, ce sera à toi, le grand frère, de venir le voir.

- D'accord !

Tout le reste de la journée, grâce aux pouvoirs de Mu, les meubles partirent pour laisser place à une pièce vide. Pendant ce temps, Erwinna ressortait les vieilles affaires qui avaient servie pour Muyu. Mu, après, les téléporta dans la pièce et les disposa avec beaucoup de goût. Vers 15 heures, chibi-Kiki dormait dans le berceau qui était déjà bien vieux...

- Euh, maman ? Là, il va pas se réveiller avant un moment hein ?

- Non, en effet, pourquoi ?

- Je peux sortir un peu ? Tu pourras m'appeler dès que tu voudras que je revienne.

- D'accord, vas-y.

Mu sortit, tout content : toute la journée il était resté cloîtré dans la maison, l'air frais lui manquait. Sitôt dehors, il se téléporta à cette maison... Cette maison qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois, mais qui avait amplement suffi. Il rechercha son aura, elle était dans sa chambre. Il se rendit invisible, masqua son cosmos et s'y téléporta. Sitôt devant elle, il l'observa. Elle, elle avait vraiment 15 ans. Lui, en avait 12 mais d'apparence 15. Pas des âges pour faire ça, bordel... Elle avait un air songeur, et il se rendit compte qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. Elle cherchait certainement Kiki... il fallait briser les ponts, qu'il ne connaisse pas cette mère qui l'avait abandonné. Mu annula son invisibilité et sa masquage de cosmos, et lui dit :

- Si tu cherches Kiki, sache que je vais établir une barrière protectrice pour que tu ne l'atteignes plus. Une femme qui abandonne son fils ne peut être mère, hors de question qu'il te connaisse. Je le protégerais de toi.

Elle sursauta d'abord car elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu, ensuite à cause de ses paroles.

O-O

Lys cherchait son fils, elle savait dans quelle maison il était mais s'il était endormi il serait plus difficile à trouver... Elle voulait juste savoir s'il allait bien. Elle ne pouvait s'en occuper, sinon elle et Kiki seraient tués. Auprès de son père, qui est infiniment plus puissant qu'elle, il serait largement en sécurité... Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était son fils. Si elle était tuée, tant pis... mais son fils devait être heureux, ne jamais la connaître. Elle entendit soudainement une voix, lui dire :

- Si tu cherches Kiki, saches que je vais établir une barrière protectrice pour que tu ne l'atteignes plus. Une femme qui abandonne son fils ne peut être mère, hors de question qu'il te connaisse. Je le protégerais de toi.

Lys sursauta violemment, pour deux raisons : elle ne l'avait ni vu ni senti son cosmos, et ses paroles étaient lancées avec une telle méprise qu'elle éclata en sanglot. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et ne le regarda pas. Elle se dit juste :

- Il est comme les autres... Ne serais-je jamais respectée ?

Ce qu'il entendit, car il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs psychiques. Il décida d'en rajouter une couche, histoire qu'elle lâche le morceau :

- Respectée ? Tu m'étonnes que tu sois pas respectée ! Tu vas dans les bars, toi tu bois peu et après tu ramènes les mecs souls chez toi pour les violer... Et après tu veux qu'on te respecte ?

- Mais toi, t'as la belle vie, tu pourrais pas comprendre ! T'as pas ce type d'emmerdes !

- J'ai pas tout le temps eu la belle vie, comme tu le dis... moi aussi j'ai eu des emmerdes, et assez grosses. J'ai dû tuer.

Elle sanglota encore plus, et décida de lui faire confiance... même s'il n'en écoutait que la moitié, ou qu'il s'en foutait totalement. Entre plusieurs sanglots, elle réussi à dire quelques mots :

- ...née... et vécu... autre village... parents morts... villageois voulaient me tuer... enfuie... allée ici... maison vide... fantômes parents... ils m'accusent... tout le monde ici... veut ma mort... ils disent que... je suis maudite... moi et ma descendance, seront tués... pas droit enfant, petit ami... eu ici petit ami... il m'a embrassé... le lendemain, mort... Kiki... sécurité auprès de toi... mais pas toi... moi, je serais tuée... quand ils découvriront... tu peux aller... dans ma tête pour vérifier.

Elle avait fermé les yeux à cause de ses sanglots, elle avait tout raconté. Comment allait-il réagir ? Passé quelques secondes, elle se sentit serrée. Elle posa sa tête contre son puissant torse, et ses sanglots s'apaisèrent.

- Enfin un qui ne me déteste pas... J'espère que ça va durer.

- Viens à la maison... ne reste pas seule ici.

- Non ! Non, vous serez tués !

- Ah, ah... pour réussir à me tuer et à tuer mon père, il faut être fort. De plus, tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs psychiques ?

- Euh... ton père est là ?

- Non, mais il faut que je l'appelle. Il est en Grèce.

- Au fait, oui je maîtrise un peu mes pouvoirs psychiques.

- Ma mère ne sait pas que c'est moi le père. Donc...

- Oui, oui. Je me tais sur l'identité du père. Mais elle saura que c'est moi, avec la ressemblance...

- Je lui ai dit ton nom, le nom de notre enfant et elle avait deviné qu'il était né aujourd'hui.

Lys était à nouveau sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

- Excuse-moi... Mais... mais tu sais pourquoi j'ai été obligée de faire ça... j'avais peur...

- Tu es sensible... mais ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend. Allez viens, on y va avant d'être vu.

- TROP TARD ! C'était nous, la malédiction ! Tu aurais dû faire plus attention, Lys !

La voix était une voix d'outre-tombe, que Lys reconnu aussitôt.

- Ce sont mes parents... Mais, je ne comprend pas...

Les deux fantômes se matérialisèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers Mu.

- C'est bien simple, petit chevalier : pour nous briser, tu vas devoir nous battre ! La malédiction avec ! Si tu es resté en vie, c'est parce que le cosmos Bélier s'est battu à ta place ! Et si ton fils est encore en vie, c'est par chance ! Dans un ou deux jours, il est mort ! Pourquoi croyais-tu qu'il pleurait dès qu'il quittait tes bras ? Bats-nous, et ta famille reste intacte ! La malédiction se brisera ! EN GARDE !

Lys entendit Mu lui dire de se téléporter chez lui, et au moment où elle le faisait, lui disparaissait avec les deux fantômes.

O-O

Mu cria à Lys de partir chez lui, par téléportation. Il espérait qu'elle savait le faire. Il se téléporta lui, ainsi que les deux revenants dans un coin reculé de la forêt, là où il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arbres. Mu fit tout de suite exploser son cosmos, et inconsciemment chercha dans son ancienne vie quelles étaient ses attaques...

« Il te faut l'armure sur le dos pour faire les attaques. Contente-toi du psychique, tu les vaincras comme ça. Cosmos au paroxysme, tu es plus puissant qu'eux. »

« Papa ! »

Mu monta son cosmos à son paroxysme, et le Bélier apparut, majestueux. On aurait presque pu l'entendre bêler de fureur... Mu prit un premier spectre, et l'écartela. Il détourna la tête, étant dégoûté de ses propres actions. Surtout que celui qu'il attaquait était la femme... Elle cria de douleur, mais c'était l'objectif de Mu, qu'elle meurt une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite, il fit voleter l'homme et tourner dans les airs de plus en plus vite (ndla : Mu l'utilise contre Myu, spectre du Papillon, ça devait s'arrêter à sa mort... donc ce truc doit faire mal). Il arriva à s'en délier, Mu l'avait prévu alors il lui envoya une énorme décharge psychique qui l'acheva, le ''tourbillon'' l'ayant grandement blessé. Il retourna à la femme, qui était toujours écartelée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait hurler fort...

- STAR LIGHT EXTINCTION !!!

Une pluie d'étoiles fila vers elle, et ça l'acheva.

- Bah ? J'l'ai fait tout naturellement... Enfin, elle est morte.

O-O

Lys se téléporta au domicile de Mu, celui-ci où le matin elle avait téléporté Kiki. Leur fils... elle allait pouvoir le revoir. Elle se rendit directement dans le salon, où Erwinna était avec le bébé crieur. Erwinna vit Lys, et elle regarda aussitôt Kiki, puis Lys. Celle-ci resta à sa place, se sentant intruse.

- Tu es Lys, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère ? Avec mon fils, on lui a fait une chambre, désormais il résidera ici.

- Oui... ce sera largement mieux pour lui. Je vous en remercie. (s'incline façon japonaise) Je suis sous l'emprise d'une malédiction, et votre fils est en train de la briser... Grâce à lui, moi et mon fils pourrons vivre sans craindre la mort en permanence. Il m'a dit de me téléporter ici, le temps qu'il se batte...

- D'accord... Je comprend. (s'approche de Lys) Allez, c'est ton fils...

Lys prit le bébé braillard, qui se calmât instantanément en reconnaissant les bras maternels. Elle le serra contre elle, et pria mentalement pour que celui qu'elle aimait revienne en vie... Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit quelque chose en elle se briser. La malédiction se brisait... Kiki s'était endormit, elle l'embrassa sur le front, heureuse de retrouver pour un instant son statut de mère. Mu se téléporta à leurs côtés, et il vit Lys embrasser leur fils. Cette scène le fit sourire... Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit que tout était ok, c'était terminé. Elle redonna en tremblant Kiki à Erwinna, et elle se jeta sur Mu qui n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras. Elle se sentit serrée, et elle pleura. Après, elle s'évanouit.

O-O

Mu retourna chez lui, et il vit une scène attendrissante qui le fit vraiment sourire. Lys, serrant Kiki dans ses bras puis l'embrassant... comme une mère. Ici, elle retrouverait son statut de mère. Il s'approcha et lui dit que tout était fini, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il la vit trembler, et elle donna leur fils, qui dormait, à Erwinna puis elle se jeta dans ses bras. Mu la serra tout de suite après, la berçant par la même manière. Elle pleurait... Après, elle s'évanouit. Il le sentit, et la rattrapa avant que ses jambes ne se plient. Il la mit dans sa propre chambre, qui était dans un état correct. Il retourna au salon, où se trouvait sa mère.

- Je vous trouve bien proche l'un de l'autre...

- Oh, maman !

- Elle a quel âge ?

- Je l'ignore. Soit 15 ans, soit 12 comme moi et c'est les pouvoirs qui ont avancé sa croissance. Elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs. Mais bon, tu vas pas en faire tout un foin !

- Si, justement ! On ignore son véritable âge, elle est déjà mère, et toi je te trouve un peu trop proche d'elle ! Tu as pensé à son mari ?

- Euh tu sais, elle est jeune, ça a dû être passager, et apprenant qu'elle était enceinte le ''mari'' l'aura laissé tombé... De toute façon quand on est jeune c'est les petites amourettes, qui durent pas longtemps !

- Oui, ben j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous deux, je n'aime pas trop vous voir ensemble...

- Ne dis plus jamais ça.

La voix de Mu s'était faîte cassante, sec. Son cosmos commençait à tourbillonner, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié les paroles de sa mère à l'égard de Lys.

- Tu tiens vraiment à elle. Je m'excuse pour mes paroles.

Mu prit Kiki dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans sa chambre car il avait bien senti que Lys était réveillée. Elle pleurait à nouveau.

- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Plus jamais elle ne dira ça. Et si elle le dit... Elle le regrettera.

Lys se calma avec les paroles de son amoureux.

- Mais, dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

- Exactement le même âge que toi, de plus je suis née le même mois... mes pouvoirs psychiques favorisent ma croissance.

- D'accord... Nous sommes tous trois du signe du Bélier, alors... quatre avec mon père... quelle ironie... Et, quel est ton jour ? Moi, c'est le 27 mars.

- Le 8 mars. Et notre fils, le 1er avril... Donc oui, tous trois du Bélier.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, ils dînèrent en silence.

Le monde parallèle

3 années passèrent. 1er avril, c'est jour de fête, le petit Kiki fête ses 3 ans. Ses parents étaient eux aussi en fête, même s'ils devaient cacher leur relation mari/femme par une relation petite amie/petit ami, cela faisait 3 années qu'il n'y avait eu aucun souci dans leur couple. Mu était d'autant plus excité qu'il allait présenter sa femme... euh sa petite amie à son père, qui n'allait pas tarder. Bien évidemment, père qui ne serait pas facile à duper, il avait prévenu Lys. Elle tenait difficilement leur fils gigoteur dans ses bras, Kiki était devenu sacrément vigoureux. Shion se téléporta, ce qui fit rire encore une fois l'enfant : il adorait les ''apparitions''. L'adulte leva un sourcil, apparemment il n'avait pas été prévenu que la maison était squattée par deux autres personnes.

- Ca signifie… ?

- Euh… Viens papa, faut qu'je te parle. Lys, viens aussi. Emmène Kiki.

Ils allèrent tous quatre dans la chambre de Mu, Erwinna soupira et alla dans la cuisine. Son tour viendrait après… Comme toujours…

O-O

Shion suivit les deux jeunes, ces deux-là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Un peu trop d'ailleurs… Il observa la chambre de Mu, non, elle n'avait encore qu'un lit.

- Et où dorment la mère et l'enfant ? Si je me souviens bien, seule la chambre d'amis, qui est à côté de la tienne, peut être utilisée.

- En effet, Monsieur, je dors dans la chambre d'amis qui a été réaménagée par les bons soins de Mu et d'Erwinna.

- Rah, pitié, ne m'appelle pas Monsieur ! Ca donne un coup de vieux, appelle-moi Shion !

- Mais papa, t'es vieux ! T'aurais pas un peu oublié ton âge ?

- Oh, toi fils indigne tais-toi ! Et de plus, qu'as-tu fais comme bêtise dans le corps de Muyu ? Puisque je suppose que cette jeune fille, Lys, est ma belle-fille !

Tous deux rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles, et Lys se colla contre Mu, tremblante.

- J'me doutais bien qu'tu s'rais pas facile à berner, comme maman… Donc oui en effet, Lys est ta belle-fille et maintenant elle et notre fils, Kiki, vivent ici. Ses parents vivaient encore sous forme de fantômes, je les ai brisé une bonne fois pour toute car ils maintenaient une malédiction sur elle.

- L'épisode des fantômes, il y a trois ans ? Oui, je m'en souviens. Au fait, puissante ton attaque… et étrange que tu es réussi à la faire ! (se tourne vers Lys) Bon, je sais que c'est un peu culotté de le dire maintenant, sachant que tu es ici depuis 3 ans et que je ne viens que rarement, mais bon… bienvenue chez nous, et considère cette maison comme tienne !

- Merci ! Maintenant, je me sens vraiment chez moi !

Shion envoya un message un Mu.

« Eh, Mu ! Par contre, pour ta mère… il vaudra mieux qu'elle ignore tout ça, elle serait capable de la virer. »

« LA VIRER ?! Ok, on se tait ! »

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, Kiki dans les bras de Shion. Il avait du mal à ne pas le laisser tomber…

Le monde parallèle

5 années plus tard, nos deux tourtereaux ont 20 ans et leur fils –qui ne connaît que l'identité de sa mère– a 8 ans. Les deux amoureux auraient dû avoir d'apparence 23 ou 25 ans, mais là leur croissance s'est ramenée à la normale… Chose que tout le monde ignore, comme Shion. Kiki considère Mu à la fois comme son père et son grand frère, ça dépend des fois. Une fois, il avait fait sacrément peur à tout le monde… Tel père tel fils, mais pareil pour la mère car l'enfant possédait déjà des pouvoir mais ceux-ci n'agissaient pas sur son corps. Les parents en étaient bien contents… Erwinna ignorait tout du fait que son fils adoré soit père, son mari ayant gardé le secret. Cependant, Mu s'entraînait encore : le matin, lorsque tout le monde dormait et à midi l'heure de la sieste. C'étaient les seuls moment de la journée où il pouvait retrouver ses pouvoirs, ne pas les perdre. Son père, Shion, était venu lui remontrer ses trois techniques : la ''Star Light Extinction'', la ''Stardust Revolution'' et le ''Crystal Wall''. Mu les retrouva rapidement, les ayant déjà acquis dans son ancienne vie. Plusieurs arbres furent déracinés, d'autres partirent on ne sait où…

Un jour, il sentit une énorme douleur dans tout son corps. Lys sentait la même chose, mais amoindrie. La douleur, il la ressentait comme un vide. Un trou qu'il devait combler. Il fit augmenter son cosmos, ce moment-là il était dans la forêt. Lys se trouvait à ses côtés, pour une raison inconnue. Une éclipse, non prévue, arriva. Elle dura longtemps… Mu ne sut dire combien de temps, tellement la douleur était immense. Il avait des sentiments de perte, de trahison, de larmes de douleur qui refusaient de sortir par fierté, et toujours ce vide. Son cosmos déjà autour de lui, fut explosé au paroxysme et le majestueux Bélier apparut. Mais le Bélier souffrait, lui aussi… Des mêmes souffrances que Mu. Au moment où Bélier, Aries, apparut, tout autour de Mu tourbillonna. Il se trouva devant un mur immense, avec dessus deux têtes humaines –ou divines ? – ayant des ailes sur les côtés. En bas des deux têtes, une longue chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire… Un nom lui venait à l'esprit, le Mur des Lamentations. Il regarda à côté de lui, et il vit 11 hommes tous d'or vêtus –comme lui– en cercle, et il les regarda plus attentivement. Il reconnaissait Saga l'assassin… Aioros, le tué car il avait d'apparence 14 ans… Aldébaran, son ancien ami… Aiolia, le frère du prétendu traître… un autre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais supposait être le Vieux Maître, Doko… Shaka, celui qu'il appréciait énormément pour leurs ressemblances… Tous firent exploser leurs cosmos, pour les mettre dans la flèche du Sagittaire. Mu entendit, mais il ne reconnut pas les voix –peut-être était-ce lui, à un moment ?– :

- On y va !!!

- Pour l'amour et la justice sur terre !!

- De toute notre âme et toute notre vie !!

- Que le cosmos d'or s'enflamme !!

DANS CE MONDE DES TENEBRES… DES RAYONS DE SOLEIL !!

La flèche fut décochée, et le mur détruit. Black-out complet.

Le monde parallèle

Il se réveilla dans son temple, un mal de crâne affreux à en faire tomber les plus valeureux dieux. Il se leva, et se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit. Tout de suite, une furie rousse lui sauta dessus.

- Maître ! Maître, vous êtes vivant !

- Pitié, Kiki, j'ai mal à la tête, alors gueule pas…

- J'vais vous chercher un aspirine, hein ? Y a qu'ça qui calme les douleurs ! Chui trop content qu'vous soyez réveillé, maître Mu ! Ben, maître, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Douce Athéna, ayez pitié de moi… Oui, s'il te plait Kiki, va me chercher un aspirine. Je crois que j'en aurais grandement besoin.

L'enfant parti en courant chercher le médicament demandé par son maître, tandis que celui-ci regardait toute la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Aries… Tu as survécut au combat, toi aussi ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop salement abîmé, je ne pourrais pas te réparer avant quelques jours !

Sans qu'il sut pourquoi ni comment, l'urne s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'est pas l'armure qu'il vit…

- LYS ?! Comment se fait-il que tu sois l'armure ?

- Parce que je t'aime… Et je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Je serais avec toi pour toujours. Adieu


End file.
